


flowers and feelings

by fobegren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobegren/pseuds/fobegren
Summary: It hurt but he didn't mind. so long as he kept this feeling.





	flowers and feelings

it was only meant to be a crush. a silly little thing that wouldn't matter. but of course, it mattered, love always does. 

lance walked in confidently into the control room but froze upon seeing keith. the other boy was standing there lost in thought, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. a warm fimilar feeling bubbled inside of lance and he disturbed keith by suddenly breaking out into a mad cough. 

"you okay?" keith asked, stepping close, and lance nodded before sprinting to his room. if he got closer lance would melt and the fuzzy feeling would make him explode. he sat on the floor and leant against his bed.

then it happened. he brought his hands away fron his mouth to see a small, red rose petals sitting in his palm. little did he know it was just the beginning. 

it continued for two weeks. coughing up petals and splatters of blood. lances body felt weak and he let out a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table. the team was eating together and everyone was talking to someone, except lance. 

"I think we should do extra train-" 

"I can't." lance said, cutting off the princess. it was the truth, he couldn't. he just felt so weak. he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to eat. 

"I think you have to lance. you've been slacking off for weeks now." he could hear the annoyance in allura's voice. he stayed silent. "nothing to say now? I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to sort it out; you're a paladin now. in fact, if you're not going to eat, why don't you go train with shiro now?" hunk and pidge stopped their convocation and keith and shiro looked his way.

"sure princess. I think I could do with some extra training now that I think about it." he was lying to himself but he could feel his friends concerned stares so forced a smile and left the table. he heard shiro follow him.

when he got changed, lance noticed something. his clothes hung off him. his ribs stuck out and his skin was pale. he coughed again. more petals feel to the floor. 

"lance?" god, was that keith? he swollowed all the air he could and opened the door.

"sup mullet." keith didn't say anything. he just slowly moved forward and hugged lance. the Cuban boy could feel his arms around his waist and his fingers gripping tight. 

"hang in there." then he left.

lance coughed up whole roses that night.

\--- 

he couldnt breath. theses flowers were killing him; every time he looked at keith it got worse. theses flowers had vines and thorns which were planted, buried deep in him. so he got up, and he went to the training room and did what he'd done for the last weeks.

he ran.

lance ran from all his problems but he couldn't run for long. he couldn't breath. he stopped and slumped against he wall, cough and cough, until he was covered in tears, blood and flowers. 

\---

"why didn't he tell us? this could of really badly effected the team. we could not of formed voltron-" 

"is that all you care about? coran, how long till he's out?" 

"I'd say in just a few quintets!"

"I wonder who it was?"

\---

lance fell out of the pod into something hard yet squishy. arms wrapped around his waist and he looked up to see keith. he excepted a cough to come but no. nothing. no flowers, no blood.

"you okay?" 

"n-no." he wasn't okay. he was far from it.

"what's wrong? what do you want?" lance could hear keith low voice that used to set him on fire but now felt empty. he then did something dumb. he leaned up and kissed the other boy. keith kissed back slightly but not for long because lance pulled away and pushed him back. he felt nothing. no warm fuzzy feeling. not anything. 

and he hated it. tears rolled down his cheeks. what did he want? that was easy.

"I want to love you again."


End file.
